


Captain Buzzkill

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Crossdressing, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan is self conscious about his place in Danny's life.





	Captain Buzzkill

Danny was flirting with someone. 

This wasn't exactly news - Danny flirted the way other people breathed.

And right now, Danny was flirting with the girl behind the counter. 

It was unusual for someone to be quite so... receptive to it, admittedly.

She was laughing, shifting from foot to foot, practically batting her eyelashes at Danny.

Admittedly, it was hard not to flirt with Danny. 

He was just so... friendly.

So cute.

So... flirty.

It was Danny... being Danny.

So why were Dan's knuckles turning white as he held on to his coffee cup?

Maybe he was just worked up.

It wasn't like he was particularly... attached to Danny being exclusive.

It wasn't like he and Danny were even exclusive.

He and Danny were roomies, sure, and they fucked each other, but it wasn't like they were... dating....

Were they dating?

Dan took a slug of his tea, so that he wouldn't think any harder about this shit.

Oh god. 

"Sorry about that," said Danny, and he took a slug of his ridiculous sugary concoction, no doubt teaming with dairy and who even knew what chemicals.

Dan eyed it with a mix of annoyance and envy.

Danny wasn't from this world, and didn't seem to have the same dietary issues that Dan had. 

"Hm?"

"I was delayed. You know how it is, sort of."

"Only sort of?"

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"While we _do_ share the same devilishly sexy appearance," Danny said, "you've got a much more... subdued approach to things."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

It was true - he had dissuaded Danny of dressing in his ridiculous spandex getup when the two of them were out and about, but he still... wasn't exactly quiet.

There were a lot of neon colors, a lot of sequins.

Versus Dan, in a Led Zepplin shirt and an old pair of jeans.

"I think the ladies are just drawn to me, like ducks to bread," Danny said airily, taking a loud slurp of his sugary drink.

"Don't let Holly hear you say that," Dan said, and he kept his tone mild.

"Why? Is she here?"

Danny brightened up. 

"I don't know why you keep getting your hopes up," said Dan. "She's happily married."

"She can be happily married and still want to experience a Sexbang," said Danny, and his tone was so... earnest that Dan rolled his eyes.

"No," said Dan.

"No what?"

"Just no."

"You're a real buzzkill, you know that?"

Danny was actually... pouting, and that was enough to make Dan roll his eyes. 

"Yep," Dan said, his tone deadpan as the two of them made their way towards the car. "That's me. Captain Buzzkill."

"We just gotta change your image," Danny said, his tone earnest. "I'm sure we can turn you into Captain Buzz Revive."

"Buzz Revive?"

Dan climbed into the car.

"Well," said Danny, "what's the opposite of killing? Reviving!"

"I think the opposite of killing is just... living," said Dan. "Or maybe birth."

"Yeah, but Captain Buzzbirth makes it sound like you're popping out bees from the tip of your dick."

Dan paused, midway through turning the car on, and he made a face.

"Thanks for that image," he told Danny, making a face.

"Any time," Danny said, his tone cheerful. 

"You know," Dan said, "sometimes I genuinely wonder if you can tell when I'm being sarcastic or not." 

Danny shrugged, taking another loud slurp. 

"Does it matter?"

"I feel like it does," said Dan. "But then again, what do I know? I'm just Captain Buzzkill."

"Let's go to the park," Danny said, and he wasn't contradicting the "Captain Buzzkill" comment the way Dan had hoped. 

... Dan needed to stop just expecting stuff from Danny, and actually use his words like an adult and ask for them. 

He sighed. 

"Why do you wanna go to the park?"

"It's a nice sunny day," said Danny. "There's bound to be some hot girls in bikinis sunbathing!"

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you think of?"

"What?"

Danny looked over at Dan with innocent eyes, and Dan glanced over, as they began to drive. 

Sometimes, he wondered just how thick Danny actually... was. 

He had a few suspicions - among other things, nobody could be _that_ stupid, could they?

But then Danny would open his mouth and say something that was particularly bone headed, and leave Dan wondering. 

It was a mystery. 

* * *

They went to the park. 

There weren't any women sunbathing in bikinis, although there were a bunch of people with blankets, having picnics or reading books. 

It wasn't too hot, for once, and the two of them sat on a bench and watched people go by, watched the trees sway in the breeze.

It was, of course, too fucking hot, but, well, that was LA for you. 

"I like this world," Danny said, unxpectedly. 

"Hm?"

Dan looked up from his tea. 

"This world. Or plane of existence, or whatever. I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Danny, and he sighed happily, leaning back into the bench. "People are just so much friendlier!"

"Are they?"

"I haven't been stabbed once, since I came here!"

"I mean," said Dan, and he grinned, "I think some of that has something to do with the company you're keeping."

"You think?"

"Stabbing isn't really a thing in the circles that I run in,” Dan said lightly.

“And that’s what makes them boring,” Danny countered. 

“Weren’t you _just_ saying how you like it here more because you’re not getting stabbed?”

“Well, yeah, okay, but still.”

“Still what?”

“I do miss it.”

“The danger of dying?”

“The excitement of it. It’s… enjoyably boring here.”

“Enjoyably boring?”

“Yeah. I can get up in the morning and know I’m not gonna get stabbed, or kidnapped, or have to fight a dragon….”

“How can something be enjoyably boring? It’s either enjoyable, or it’s boring. It can’t be both!”

“It so can be.”

“How?”

“Like….” Danny leaned back, his hands behind his head, long legs stretched out into the path. 

“Like?”

Dan prodded Danny’s leg with a foot, until Danny drew his legs back, so that the path wasn’t blocked. 

“Like, I don’t wake up every morning thinking that someone is gonna kill me,” said Danny. “I don’t think I’ll go on any great adventures either.”

“Would you rather we went on great adventures?”

Why was Dan’s stomach plummeting like this?

Some kind of anxiety was building up, although he wasn’t sure what it was.

.. it wasn’t like he usually knew what brought his anxiety on, admittedly, but still. 

“I dunno. It’s not like we can just… hop in a rocket or anything like that. The planets in this world are mostly empty,” said Danny. 

He sounded something close to morose.

Inasmuch as Danny ever came close to an emotion like “morose.” 

“Do you want to go back to where you’re from?”

Dan’s stomach was in the vicinity of the soles of his feet at this point.

“Nah,” said Danny. “I don’t even know how to get back. And anyway… this world has its perks.”

Two women walked by - they weren’t wearing much, and there was a lot of skin on display.

It was, admittedly, very, very hot out. 

Dan wished he could sweat.

Danny didn’t seem bothered, but Danny didn’t seem bothered by much, at least as far as physical discomfort went.

Maybe he’d gotten tough from all the stabbing. 

Or maybe he was just clueless.

Never chalk something up to valour, when it could be just plain old stupidity. 

Especially when it came to Danny. 

“Is that all you want to do? Ogle pretty women?”

“I like to ogle pretty people in general,” Dan corrected. “There are just… more pretty women on display.”

Dan rolled his eyes. 

“You make it sound like they’re at a deli counter,” he told Danny. 

“That sounds kinda close to cannibalism,” said Danny. “I don’t go in for that.”

“Does anyone?”

“There’s this one planet -” 

Dan let Danny’s talk wash over him, sitting in the shade and people watching.

It was true - there were a lot of very beautiful people wandering through the park.

Then again, they were in LA. 

The beautiful people were known to congregate around here.

… and now he had that stupid Marilyn Manson song stuck in his head.

“Hey, Danny?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you have Marilyn Manson, in your dimension?”

“Marilyn Manson?”

“Yeah. Shock rocker dude.”

“Doesn’t sound familiar,” said Danny, his expression thoughtful. 

“Well,” said Dan, “that’s one thing your world has over mine. Although there used to be a rumor that he had one of his ribs removed so he could suck his own dick.”

“I thought that was about some other dude,” said Danny. “Anyway, you don’t need to remove a rib in order to suck your own dick.”

“... no?”

Dan looked intrigued. 

“Nope,” said Danny. “You just need to be flexible.”

“I managed to fuck my neck up really bad when I was a kid, trying to suck my own dick.”

“I’ve seen it done,” said Danny. 

“Huh,” said Dan. “How did that work?”

“Well,” said Dan, “the person who did it was very bendy. That helps.”

“No doubt.”

“I’ve always wanted to fuck someone that bendy,” said Danny.

“Mmm,” said Dan, and now he was blushing.

Why was he blushing?

It wasn’t even that he was bothered by Danny sleeping around, exactly, he just wanted… he wasn’t sure what he wanted.

He wanted to be special.

He wanted Danny to think of him as special.

Maybe he just needed to take some steps, to ensure his… specialness.

Or maybe he just needed to be an adult about all of this, and just tell Danny his feelings.

… nah.

“So what kind of, uh… people have you been with, in all your travels?”

“Oh, loads,” said Danny, and now he was enthusiastic.

“Did you have a particularly favorite one?”

Danny shrugged.

“People are people,” he said, in a surprisingly mellow tone of voice.

Dan shot him a sidelong glance.

That was practically _zen_ , especially coming from Danny.

“I like people,” Danny said. “I mean… I love tits and ass and short skirts and shit like that, but at the end of the day, if they’re happy with my dick, then I’m happy giving it to them.”

“Fair enough,” said Dan. 

That was… possibly the most Danny thing he’d ever heard. 

There was a loud, rude noise, and Dan was startled out of his reverie. 

Danny was sucking on the last of his sweet drink, and it was… well, kind of gross. 

Oh, Danny. 

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

Danny was looking at Dan, his expression interested .

“What about you? What kind of people have you been with?”

“Well, you know. People.” 

“People are always people, regardless of whether they’re bipedal or whatever.”

“Wait, what? You’ve been with people who weren’t… bipedal?”

“Oh yeah,” said Danny, and he was grinning like a letch. “Haven’t you ever been with someone quadrupedal?”

“There aren’t any intelligent species on Earth who have four legs,” Dan said, aware that he sounded like a bit of a fuddy duddy, but unsure on how to stop. 

“Are you sure? Have you tried?”

“I mean,” Dan said, “I’ve never gone up to a horse or whatever and said “blink twice if you want my dick” because that’d be fucking creepy and also… ew.”

“You gotta just embrace the interspecies love,” Danny said earnestly. 

Another pair of women who were walking paused, looked at both of them, and then walked by a little faster.

“Thanks for that,” Dan said, his voice deadpan.

“That’s how girls always react to _me_ ,” said Danny. “Sometimes I wish they didn’t, honestly.”

“If you don’t want girls to look at you strangely, don’t say strange stuff,” said Dan. “Or, you know, find girls who like strange stuff.”

“How do you find girls who like strange stuff?”

“Generally, by talking to them. But not just… going up to them and talking to them. You have to be in a setting that generally involves talking to people.”

“Oh,” said Danny. “It’s simpler, where I’m from.”

“Don’t you regularly get stabbed and whatnot, where you’re from?”

“Well, yes,” said Danny. “But still. It’s simpler.”

“If you say so,” said Dan, and he drained his cup of tea.

* * *

Danny was in his room, and he was… entertaining guests.

At least, Dan assumed so. 

There was a lot of moaning and giggling and general good time noises.

Dan, alone in his bedroom, groaned and covered his face with his own hands.

Was he jealous?

… yes.

Yes, he was.

He was jealous that people liked Danny, but he was… he was _also_ jealous of the fact that Danny was with someone else.

How was he on both sides of this?!

He and Danny were… kind of a thing.

Sort of.

He didn’t know.

They fucked around consistently enough that Dan kept condoms on his bedside table, and Danny slept in his bed three nights out of seven, or so.

He wanted… what did he even want?

He didn’t want monogamy - he couldn’t do monogamy himself, and trying to imagine Danny even attempting monogamy was kind of hilarious, in an unsettling sort of way. 

No, he wanted… something.

He wanted Danny.

He wanted to be important to Danny, he wanted Danny to… to think about him.

He wanted Danny to remember him.

Would Danny actually forget him, or was he just anxious for nothing?

There was a moan from the other room, and Dan’s hand crept between his legs, without thinking. He squeezed his cock through his pajama pants, and he moaned quietly.

Danny moaned louder, and Dan sighed heavily, his hips bucking forward. 

Oh god.

He was… he was about to masturbate to Danny fucking some random woman picked up from who knew where.

Dan rolled onto his belly, and he ground into the bed, humping his hand. 

He was… he was a bit more horny than he really should have been.

He closed his eyes, and he imagined himself in the next room.

Would it be him and Danny, fucking pretty girls together? Or maybe one pretty girl?

… what if Dan was the pretty girl?

Dan paused, opened his eyes, stared down into his pillow.

Where the fuck had _that_ come from?

It wasn’t like he had any, like, questions about his gender or anything. He was pretty sure that he knew who he was, what he wanted.

So why was the idea of wearing some kind of skimpy slutwear so appealing just now?

Was he overthinking it?

… probably. 

He rolled onto his back again, and he slid his hands into his pajama pants, closing his eyes, and he imagined himself in the room with Danny and those girls again. This time, he was one of the girls. 

He had his hair tied back, maybe in some kind of cute ponytail. 

He was wearing… what was he wearing?

That one girl at the park had been wearing a flouncy sort of blue skirt, short enough that Dan had gotten a good view of her thighs. 

How would that look on him?

… a good deal shorter, come to think of it?

But would it be appealing?

He tried to imagine his own long, lean body in something soft, flouncy, brightly colored.

His cock twitched in his hand, and he glared down the line of his body at it. 

Really?

Living with Danny like this was turning him into a goddamn egomaniac.

Being able to fuck a version of yourself did things to you, it seemed.

Including leading you to the point where you could masturbate at the idea of just… yourself, as yourself.

Dan groaned, a long, drawn out sound, and then he began to stroke his cock, rubbing his fingers through the wetness at the head of his cock, rubbing it along the shaft.

He shoved his pajama pants down, and then he began to jerk himself off in earnest, breathing heavily, his hips rolling up.

What if he wore panties?

Blue panties, and he could hold his skirt up for Danny, and Danny could see his cock in panties, and then shove the panties aside, and Dan could ride Danny’s cock, and... oh god….

Dan shoved two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them hastily, and then he was pressing them into himself, which was… kind of uncomfortable, but fuck it, he didn’t care about a bit of a burn, all he cared about right now was that feeling of fullness that he wanted - no, that he _needed_ \- more than anything else.

Dan sighed, as his own fingers stretched him out, and he rolled his hips forward, fucking his hand, fucking back against his hand.

He was breathing heavily, his head thrown back, his mouth wide open.

He was going to cum. 

He was going to cum, to the image of himself riding Danny’s cock, to the idea of Danny looking straight at him, into his eyes.

Danny’s full attention on him, Danny’s eyes on him. 

Dan came, right across his belly, high enough that he got himself between the nipples, and he groaned, his thighs still trembling, his stomach still twitching.

Oh.

Oh, fuck.

That was… wow.

Okay.

Maybe he was going to have to look into this, unless he was thinking too damn hard about it.

But okay.

He could do it.

He _would_ do it. 

If he wanted anything out of life, he had to pursue it, and he knew that, in his heart of hearts.

So he was going to do it.

… after he got up and washed his hands.

* * *

Dan ordered the pretty clothes online.

He felt like a bit of a coward for it, but… well, he was a bit too embarrassed to go out and get it himself, at some store.

Where would you even begin to look for that stuff?

It was a weird thing to think about, about going going into a store, as himself, and asking “hey, can i get some panties in my size?” or something like that.

It was also easier to search for stuff this way.

At least, he told himself that.

He still felt like he was being some sort of coward, but… meh.

Dan was so used to the inside of his head shouting at him that he barely even noticed it anymore.

There were some advantages to being as neurotic as he was.

If he was going to do the thing, he might as well do the thing.

So he clicked “order,” and he sat back in his chair, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Dan from a year ago wouldn’t have done this.

But then again, Dan from a year ago hadn’t done half of the shit that current Dan had done. 

So there was that.

He sighed again, and then he nearly jumped out of his skin, when Danny put a hand on his shoulder.

“Looking at any good porn?”

“What? No!” 

“So you’re looking at bad porn?”

“No! I’m not looking at porn!”

“So what are you doing?”

Danny sat in the chair across from Dan, and he stretched, an almost perfect imitation of Dan’s own position.

It could be faintly unsettling sometimes, the way they unconsciously mirrored each other.

“Just… buying some clothes.”

“Why do you buy your clothes online?”

“Simpler that way,” said Dan. 

“Is it?”

“Oh yeah.”

Dan’s anxiety was clawing up his back like a kitten.

Oh god.

He needed to… he needed to be calm.

Danny could practically smell anxiety, and always managed to ferret it out.

… admittedly,part of that was because Dan was such a sucker, but still!

He would surprise Danny with sexy clothes, Danny would… what, stop his philandering ways?

Dan grinned at his own foolishness, amused at himself in spite of everything.

God, he could be naive sometimes.

He didn’t even want Danny to stop messing around, necessarily. 

… what did he want?

He wanted to be special.

He wanted to know that he was special, to Danny. 

He could do that, right?

How hard could it be?

* * *

Waiting for the packages to arrive was the hardest part.

Especially because they came bit by bit.

It had been almost a month, by the time Dan had the whole outfit put together.

... and maybe Dan was putting too much thought into this.

He went for the whole shebang - he shaved his… just about everything, honestly, down to his ass. 

He wore stockings - actual stockings, that he rolled up his legs, and then he was pulling on the miniskirt, the panties, the small top….

He tied his hair back carefully, and then he applied the makeup, carefully.

He’d watched tutorials, even!

And then he was just… standing there, in his bathroom, almost completely hairless, in a miniskirt, and a tiny top and panties, and he was.. Making his way towards Danny’s bedroom.

Okay.

He could do this.

He was going to do this.

* * *

Danny was drinking a glass of water when Dan walked in. 

He sputtered, choked, and then Dan had to rush over and slap him on the back, as Dan panted to catch his breath. 

“Sorry,” said Danny. “I wasn’t expecting you to be quite so… sexy.”

“So you don’t normally think I’m sexy?”

Dan raised an eyebrow, keeping eye contact with Danny.

Danny flushed, and he licked his lips.

“That’s, uh, that’s not what I meant,” said Danny, and he was turning red.

There was something vaguely satisfying about this.

After all of the metaphorical hair that Dan had been tearing out over the guy, it was nice to see Danny get flustered. 

“So what did you mean,” Dan said, and he was moving in closer to Danny’s personal space, until their eyelashes could touch, “exactly?”

He spoke the last word against Danny’s lips, and then they were kissing - hot, wet, desperate kisses, clutching at each other, and Dan let his head be tilted back, let Danny’s tongue slide into his mouth, let Danny cling to him like a starfish.

They kissed each other like it was the end of the world, and Dan’s heart sang like Geddy Lee, high and staccato, filling Dan’s whole head.

“God, fuck, Dan.. you… fuck!”

Dan grinned, and he kissed Danny again, straddling Danny, his knees digging into Danny’s sides.

Danny was wearing a pair of pajama pants, no shirt, and his skin was soft and warm against Dan’s.

Dan sighed, and he almost sobbed, as Danny’s hands slid under his skirt, squeezing his ass. 

“Wow,” said Danny. “You really committed.”

“What can I say? I like to make sure that I’m giving you the… full experience.”

“The full experience?”

Danny’s eyes went a little glassy.

“Well, as much of it as I can give you, physically,” said Dan. 

“Oh,” said Danny. “So not like -”

“Danny,” Dan said, and he was aware that he was beginning to get emotional, not sure how to turn it off, “I can’t be anything but myself. If myself isn’t good enough for you, then… fine, but… I can’t just sit here and have you talk about how I’m not like whoever or whatever it was that you were getting up to with your adventures in space.”

Danny looked confused.

Dan sighed - he was still straddling Danny, and they were still dick to dick, chest to chest, breathing each other’s breath.

“You’ve always got your eye on the horizon, or looking back behind you,” Dan said, his voice quiet. “I end up just feeling like a… distraction. Like it’s just me as myself, Captain Buzzkill, and that’s… I don’t like it.”

“Is that why you dressed like that?”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “I mean… I’ve been curious about it, but I figured if I wanted to get your attention, I’d go with what I’d seen get your attention before.”

Maybe that was a little bit cruel.

Dan wasn’t feeling the most… charitable. 

“Oh,” said Danny. “I mean… you know I notice you, right?”

“You’re always looking at other people, when we’re together,” said Dan. “I figured it meant you were losing interest.”

“I’m not losing interest,” Danny said, and he sounded… downright surprised. “I still like you. You’re fuckin’... smoking hot. I’m always looking around ‘cause… y’know….”

Danny was blushing, looking down.

“No,” Dan said. “I don’t. Enlighten me.”

“Because I know you’ll always be there,” Danny said, and his voice was quiet. “I’ve never really… had someone who was there consistently. Other than Ninja Brian, obviously, and we… I mean, you and me, we have a different sort of relationship.”

“Are you saying that we have a relationship?”

Dan’s heart was beating very fast, and his face was turning red.

“I mean,” Danny said, and he sounded confused, “we live together, we fuck, we generally do stuff together… isn’t that what we are?”

“I guess you’re right,” said Dan, and then he was being kissed, as his face was taken into Danny’s hands, and he was kissing Danny, he was kissing Danny like the end of the world.

“I’m sorry I made you feel bad,” Danny said, and his voice was quiet. “I’m not used to… I’m not used to the way things around here work, still. They’re a lot more… they have more rules. Which isn’t a bad thing, I mean… it’s nice to know this shit, but it does make it complicated.”

“Yeah?”

Dan, admittedly, hadn’t thought of that.

He probably should have, come to think of it. 

Um. 

Now he was the jerk, wasn’t he?

But no, Danny was grabbing his ass again, and he was… holy fuck, Danny was flipping the both of them onto the bed, so that Dan was flat on his back, with Danny between his legs, and his skirt was flipped up, so that Danny could see right up it .

“I can’t… you know I can’t just do monogamy,” Danny said, and he sounded embarrassed.

“I mean,” said Dan, “I can’t either. So we’re good there.” 

“So what do you need?”

“... am I special to you?”

Dan hated the way his voice cracked when he said it, but fuck it. 

If they were gonna do emotional honesty, they might as well be emotionally honest, right?

“Of course you are,” said Danny. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I dunno,” Dan said, and he shrugged. “Because… because I’m not pretty or feminine or any of that, and that seems to be what makes your head turn.”

Danny shrugged.

“I’m interested in a ton of things,” he said. “Hotness knows no limits, as far as I’m concerned.”

“... that kinda makes you sound like a serial killer, just a heads up,” said Dan.

Danny shrugged, and then he was… he was shoving Dan’s shirt up, and he was mouthing at Dan’s nipples, then sucking on one of them, hard enough that Dan was groaning like he was in pain, and then Danny was doing… something with the tip of his tongue, and Dan wasn’t entirely sure what it was, nor did he care, because… holy fuck, he was thrashing like a landed fish, his cock throbbing like a rotten tooth.

“I’m not a serial killer,” said Danny.

“You do spend time around one, though,” said Dan.

“Ninja Brian doesn’t count.”

“Why not?”

“I mean,” said Danny, “I was gonna rail your ass until you couldn’t remember your own name, but we can have a whole discussion, if you’d rather do that.”

“No, no,” Dan said quickly. “I’m good with our current, uh… itinerary.”

Danny was smarter than he acted.

Admittedly, there were concussed chickens who were smarter than Danny acted, but it was the principle of the thing, right?

And then Danny was kissing down Dan’s stomach, and Dan was moaning.

“You shaved all over,” Danny said, and he sounded impressed. 

“Yeah,” said Dan, and he flushed. “Like I said. I like to… I like to commit to a bit.”

“I thought you said you weren’t monogamous,” Danny said, and then he was smirking.

Dan only wanted to punch him a little bit. 

And then Danny wrapped his long fingered hand around Dan’s dick, and Dan didn’t care about _anything_ , because holy fuck, that was… that was good. 

That was really good, and it was right through the panties, which made it silkier, and somehow dirtier… it felt that much more dirty, with the skirt flipped up, and it was… Dan wasn’t sure. 

He’d never done much in the way of crossdressing before, but he was possibly going to start.

If he hadn’t already started.

Did this count as starting/

Was he thinking too hard about this?

… probably.

Oh god.

Fuck, yes… oh fuck, Danny was mouthing at his cock through the panties now, and Dan was grabbing at Danny’s hair, tangling it in his fingers, rolling his hips forward.

“I wanna fuck your ass,” Danny said, making eye contact.

“Well,” said Dan, “I kinda figured.”

Danny snorted, and then he was… moving away, to grab a bottle of lube and a condom, and... oh, wow, things were going places.

Danny was back between Dan’s legs, but he wasn’t actually… taking the panties off, he was just shoving them to the side, and the tips of his fingers were lubed up, as slid inside of Dan. 

Dan groaned, arching his back, spreading his legs wider, his mouth falling open, his head tilting back.

“Oh, fuck, Danny, fuck, Danny, please… right… oh, _fuck_!”

Danny’s fingers were pressing on Dan’s prostate, and then they were thrusting carefully, and Dan was sobbing, shaking, bucking his hips forward, because his cock was being stroked and his ass was being fingered open, and when he looked up, he saw that Danny was looking at him with an expression that could best be described as tender.

It was slightly unsettling. 

“You like that?”

“Well, yeah,” Dan said, managing to get some sarcasm through in spite of himself. 

“I dunno,” Danny said, defensive. “I just wanna check, y’know?”

“Fair enough,” Dan said, and he grinned a bit in spite of himself. “I think… I think I’m ready.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Well,” said Danny, and he was waggling his eyebrows like fucking… Groucho Marx, shoving his pajama pants down, and there was his cock, entirely identical to Dan’s.

… it was honestly kind of eerie. 

“Well?”

“Well,” said Danny, “I guess I’d better get to it, huh?”

And then condom was being slid over Danny’s cock, and it was… sliding inside of Dan, one long stretch, and fuck, that was… that was good. 

That was really fucking good. 

The head of Dan’s cock was peeking over the waistband of the panties, and then Danny was… oh fuck, Danny was… rolling his hips, right up against Dan, and it was… oh fuck, Danny was fully seated, and Dan squirmed, beginning to stroke himself through the panties.

Through _his_ panties.

And then… oh fuck, yes, yes….

Danny was fucking Dan.

Danny was fucking Dan, and it wasn’t just three minutes, it was… Dan wasn’t looking at the time, he was just letting himself experience it.

If nothing else, Danny had gotten a lot better at sex since coming here.

And then time came back, somehow, and Dan was… on the very edge, teetering.

Danny covered his hand, and the two of them gave one last stroke, and then… oh...fuck….

Dan came. 

Dan came, and half of it went into the panties, and half of it went onto the skirt, but it didn’t matter, because now Danny was squirming as well, and he was… he was going stiff, and his cock was pulsing inside of Dan. 

“Fuck,” Danny said, his voice thick. “That was… wow.”

“Good wow?”

‘“Is there any other kind of wow?”

“I don’t fucking know,” said Dan. 

“It was definitely a good one,” said Danny, and he shuddered, and then he grinned. “Thank you. For… for all of that.”

“Thanks for putting up with my emotional… whatnot.”

Danny shrugged.

“I’d rather you be Captain Buzzkill than have you stab me,” he told Dan.

“... thanks. I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
